Aftereffects
by Marianne H. Stillie
Summary: Daniel and Janet exchange very special gifts.


Title: Aftereffects

Author: Marianne H. Stillie

Categories: Missing Scene, Romance

Rating: T

Pairing: Daniel/Janet

Series: The Before and After Stories

Season: Season 7 Alternate Reality

Sequel To: Gifts, The First Time

Summary: Daniel and Janet exchange very special gifts.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment, not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks are intended. Previously unrecognized characters, places and this story are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Archive: Please do not archive anywhere without the author's permission.

Copyright (c) 2005 Marianne H. Stillie

* * *

Aftereffects

Daniel knew where he was by the scent of the sheets. The clean, fresh fragrance was like summer sunshine and crisp breezes. He breathed it in, enjoying that it didn't make the sinuses around his eyes hurt. He'd had enough of that from the rot and stench of Central American jungles. He also pushed away the tiny linger of fear that had made him wonder if he would make it home to Janet.

He rolled over and hugged the pillow on the other side of the bed. Breathing deeply, his body eagerly remembered the times he and Janet had made love since he'd come home. It was so easy to lose himself in her, her arms, her kisses, her body that welcomed him so hungrily. He sighed contentedly.

The last time they'd spent a night like this was a month ago when he'd come back after nearly drowning while on a rescue mission. He laughed to himself, wondering if Felger had guessed how intensely Janet had wanted to strangle him over the fiasco of the inoperative Gate system that had stranded him off world. Daniel suspected he did since the bumbling scientist now kept his distance from the infirmary.

The smell of brewing coffee that was drifting up the stairs changed the direction of his desires. There would be plenty of time for more sex later in the day. Right now he was very hungry. He knew Janet was probably making her welcome home waffle breakfast.

Throwing aside the covers, Daniel got up and carefully hobbled to the dresser where he'd dropped his backpack. He took out the small cube shaped box that he'd picked up from the jeweler the day before he'd left for Honduras. He smoothed out the delicate lavender bow on the top of the box and put it on the dresser. Then he limped into the adjoining bathroom to freshen up.

* * *

The oldies radio station was outdoing itself this beautiful late summer morning. Janet's strong alto voice sang the chorus along with Barry Manilow's recorded voice, " 'You're my song, music too magic to end. I'll play you over and over again. Loving so warm, moving so right, closing our eyes and feeling alive. We'll just go on burning bright somewhere in the night.' " 

As the next verse started she shivered, remembering the two times she and Daniel had made love last night. Sipping her coffee, she ignored that nagging little voice that always reminded her how dangerous his job was. For now, that was forgotten. He had come home again, safe and sound, to her waiting arms.

Hearing footsteps and water running upstairs, she poured the batter into the waiting waffle iron. While they cooked, she poured cold juice and hot coffee into the appropriate containers on the bed tray she'd set up earlier. Butter and syrup were next. When the waffles were ready, she deftly moved them to the plate and covered them.

The last thing Janet put on the tray was the narrow rectangular box. She smoothed the loose bow of blue ribbon she'd tied around it. She smiled, admiring her handiwork. The blue of the ribbon matched Daniel's eyes perfectly. She picked up the tray and headed toward the stairs.

* * *

Daniel heard footsteps on the stairs as he came out of the bathroom. Despite the aching throb in his leg, he quickly got into bed and hid the box between the two pillows. He folded his hands in his lap and smiled broadly just as Janet entered the room. 

"Good morning, Dr. Jackson. And how is my patient today?"

With a huge grin Daniel answered, "Very refreshed, thank you. Your therapy worked quite well, Dr. Fraiser."

Carefully placing the bed tray across Daniel's lap she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He responded with such enthusiasm that the tray almost tipped over. Janet grabbed it and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Eat first, Daniel. You need to put back the weight you've lost. We can do more of that later."

Nuzzling his mouth against her throat, he asked, "Promise?'

Janet laughed deeply as she uncovered the plate of waffles. "I'll have to think about it."

Daniel laughed back as he sipped some coffee. "If I give you a gift, will that make you more inclined to say yes?" He reached between the pillows and pulled out the box.

She took the box and stared at it then looked at Daniel. "I love the color lavender," she said, stalling for time.

"I know." Seeing her hesitation, Daniel prodded gently, "Open the box."

With trembling fingers, Janet slipped the bow and ribbon from around the box. Inside it was a purple velvet ring case. She eased the top up and gasped.

He took the diamond ring out of the satin-lined case and slipped it onto the third finger of her left hand. "Will you marry me, Janet Fraiser? I know I'm a real pain in the ass sometimes, and my job isn't the safest profession, but I love you and want to spend the rest of my life being your husband."

Janet swallowed hard as her eyes filled with happy tears. "Before I answer, I need you to open my gift," and she handed him the long box from the tray.

Puzzled, Daniel took it. "I like blue," he said as he slipped the ribbon off and opened the lid. He picked up the long piece of white plastic that nestled in blue tissue paper. "Is this what I think it is?" he asked, his voice a mixture of surprise and disbelief.

In a rush of words, Janet explained, "That's the last of the four tests I did while you were away and they all came out the same. The plus sign means I'm very pregnant." Janet paused for breath. "Do you still want to marry me?"

Daniel moved the tray to the empty side of the bed and took Janet in his arms. He let his happiness totally overwhelm his emotions and his eyes filled with tears. "Four weeks from today?"

"Yes, to both your questions."

As the breakfast tray slipped off the bed and splattered on the floor, Janet and Daniel laughed and kissed and touched each other, lovingly, passionately and joyfully.


End file.
